


Sugar, Sugar

by Amazilia_beryllina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazilia_beryllina/pseuds/Amazilia_beryllina
Summary: Erin bakes and Holtz thinks it's hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't you know it, I sit down to finish my chapter story and nothing but one-shots pop into my head *le sigh* ;)

Holtzmann sat up in bed and laughed out loud. The answer to a power source problem she’d encountered a couple of days ago while working on a new project had come to her in a dream. Her sudden laughter and movement as she bounded out of bed startled Erin from her slumber. Quickly apologizing as she threw on a mismatched shirt and pants combo, Holtz planted a sloppy kiss on Erin’s cheek before shouting a “be back soon, had a breakthrough!” over her shoulder while running out the door.

Erin had sat up in bed and watched the scene unfold with a baffled look on her face. Falling back onto her pillow when she heard the front door latch click into place, she tried to fall back to sleep. Waking up at 6 am on a Saturday was an atrocity. After lying there for another 40 minutes with no luck, Erin grumbled and reluctantly climbed out of her warm bed and got dressed. She brewed some coffee, made some toast, and headed for the spare room that served as a home office. Another hour passed and Erin was becoming even more frustrated at how her Saturday was going when she had no luck in tackling any of her work. Her eyes were still tired thanks to her early wake up call, but her brain was buzzing from the coffee. Sighing, Erin decided to focus on something else and hopefully she’d have her own breakthrough.

Moving back to the kitchen, Erin took stock of the contents of their cupboards and decided to bake some frosted sugar cookies, a treat she knew Holtz loved. Turning on the radio, Erin got busy baking cookies and whipping up some frosting.

~*~

Holtz bounced through the front door and kicked off her boots in the entryway, satisfied with the new plans she had jotted down at the lab but eager to spend the rest of the weekend with her girlfriend. 

Hearing music playing from the kitchen, Holtzmann walked over to the doorway separating the kitchen from the living room and stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Erin was shaking her hips and arm dancing in between each cookie she picked up to frost, her back turned to the doorway. Holtz’ eyes locked on to Erin’s butt and she stared for a full minute before dragging her eyes away in fear she’d start drooling. She looked up in time to see Erin lick a dollop of frosting from the back of her hand and a tantalizing jolt in Holtz’ gut had her walking up to the other woman and sliding her arms around her waist.

Erin jumped at the unexpected contact, quickly relaxing into the embrace when she realized who had snuck up on her. “Hey Holtz.”

“Oh hey,” said Holtz, the words coming out a bit strangled. Erin noticed that she had accidentally smeared more frosting on her hand when Holtz had startled her. Before she could bring her hand up to her lips, Holtz grabbed it and brought it to her own lips, slipping Erin’s knuckle into her warm mouth and slowly moving her tongue over Erin’s skin, sucking off the bit of frosting.

Erin turned around to face Holtz, who watched Erin’s eyes dilate; smirking at the effect she was having on the physicist. Holtz popped Erin’s knuckle out of her mouth and asked nonchalantly “so, how has your morning been, my dear?”

“Nrngh,” was all Erin could manage.

Holtz turned toward the sink to hide her knowing smile. “That good huh?”

Erin gently but firmly gripped Holtz’ arm and spun her back around so they faced each other again. Holtz’ eyes widened in amusement when Erin used her finger to scoop up and spread frosting across the blonde’s lips, only to lean forward to kiss and nibble it off a second later. Holtz’ eyes drifted closed at the sensation, her lips, along with other parts of her anatomy, tingling at the contact. 

Erin pulled back, grinning and licking her own lips. “My morning just got a whole lot better.”

“Wowza.” Holtz gripped Erin’s waist and lifted her up onto the counter, placing a hand behind Erin’s head to guide her lips down for another searing kiss. Erin wrapped her legs around Holtz’ waist and deepened their kiss, tangling her fingers in the engineer’s curls and pulling them free from their haphazard up do. 

Breaking the kiss so she could pull Erin’s sweater over her head, Holtz pulled of her own shirt while she was at it. Erin hopped off the counter and unbuttoned Holtz’ pants, sliding them off along with her underwear so Holtz could kick them out of the way.

“Bedroom?” Erin panted.

“Race ya,” said Holtz, taking off for their room. 

She launched herself onto their bed and Erin followed, pouncing on the blonde and pinning her down so she could kiss her senseless, her lips moving to trace a path across the engineer’s collarbone, stopping to kiss each pert nipple, then ghosting down to her toned stomach. Erin looked up and made eye contact with Holtz, smiling sweetly before spreading her legs and lightly flicking and sucking her clit, steadily increasing the pressure.

Holtz moaned and gripped the comforter as Erin continued to pleasure her with her mouth. When Holtz was sure she couldn’t take any more of the slow torment, Erin slowly entered her with one finger, quickly followed by a second.

“Oh god, yes,” moaned Holtz, her hips moving of their own accord.

As Erin continued to thrust her fingers inside her girlfriend, she moved back up Holtz body to kiss her, taking the other woman’s gasps into her mouth, smiling against Holtz cheek when she finally came undone. Erin slowed her thrusts while Holtz came down from the high of her climax, using her other hand to brush a few loose curls off of the blonde’s forehead.

Once Holtzmann caught her breath, she lazily opened her eyes and grinned back at Erin before swinging a leg over Erin’s body so she was straddling the other woman and gazing down at her. “My turn.”

~*~

After a shared shower, the couple had moved to the couch and were lounging side by side as Erin scrolled through the TV channels searching for something that would keep their attention. Holtz had her arm along the back of the couch, Erin using it as a headrest.

“Thanks for the dessert, babe.”

“You haven’t had a cookie yet,” replied Erin, glancing sideways at a smirking Holtz.

“Yeah, not what I was talking about.”

“Holtzmann!” Erin swatted at the engineer but was unable to contain her amusement, cuddling into Holtz’ side and joining in the laughter.

Saturdays were the best.


End file.
